


Golden Light

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: I WILL finish "The Women Who Fell to Earth"! I swear!But for now, please enjoy this :=)





	Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL finish "The Women Who Fell to Earth"! I swear!
> 
> But for now, please enjoy this :=)

******

******

The light was brilliant, almost blinding in its intensity. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham all cringed and twisted away from it, yelling and shouting over the roaring wind that suddenly rose up, swirling around them

The Doctor, however, remained where she was, mesmerized as she was bathed in the light, the light seeming to dim to a pleasant glow from her perspective as the roaring wind died down, like standing in the eye of the hurricane.

“ _Doctor…_ ” an ethereal voice sang out

Taking a breath, The Doctor stretched out a hand, swallowing nervously

“ _Rose…,_ ” she breathed “it’s all right, calm down,”

The light pulsed and hummed in response to her words

“It’s me, love,” she continued “it’s _me_ , Rose, it’s me. _Please_ …stop”

The light slowly died down, a lone, still-glowing figure standing in the otherwise darkened corridor. Taking a slow step forward, she stumbled forward; tumbling into The Doctor’s outstretched arms

“ _Doctor?_ ” she asked weakly, staring up at The Doctor in confusion

“It’s me, Rose.” The Doctor breathed, brushing a lock of hair away from Rose’s face

“ _Found…you…_ ” Rose murmured weakly

“ _Shh…_ ” The Doctor whispered. Gathering up the now dazed Rose, she ignored the stares of the others and carried Rose into the TARDIS, down the corridor and into Rose’s bedroom—preserved as it was the day Rose had been lost to her—and setting her down on the bed.

Sitting down next to her, The Doctor pressed a gentle kiss to Rose’s lips, smiling as Rose softly kissed her back…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
